Oh For The Love of Marvel
by InTheDark34
Summary: Possible sequel to my story 'Charlie Horse'.   Summary: Randy finds Evan and thinks he is cheating on him.  Warnings: *SLASH* Evan/Randy
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Oh For The Love of Marvel Part 1/?

**Author: InTheDark34**

**Characters: **Evan/Randy, and A.J. Lee.

**Rating:** Teen

**Word Count: **460**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Warnings: *SLASH***

**Beta: **Not betaed! All mistakes go to me!

**Summary: **Randy finds Evan and thinks he is cheating on him.

The new Heavy Weight champion, Randy Orton, was having a great weekend. He was resting up after a hard day of Smackdown in a glorious hotel, having some fun, and most importantly he was with his high flying lover, Evan Bourne.

But the question is: Where is Evan?

Randy looked high and low from his hotel room to the dining hall, and still no Evan.

'Where the hell are you Evan?' Randy thought worriedly as he walked the halls, his anxiety creeping in on him as the rugged Viper continued his search for his boyfriend.

He was about to end the search and just ask Cena where his lover was when he heard a familiar laugh.

'Evan!' Randy thought with excitement, his blue/grey eyes wide with glee as he turned to the next corner of the hall to-, but Randy stopped in his tracks and stared as he saw his lover. His arms wrapped another person that wasn't himself.

The worst part out of all of this is that the person is a female.

Randy's heart was caught in his throat as he viewed the scene with betrayal as the thought went through his mind: 'Evan's cheating on me...? With a woman...?'

'What. The. Fuck.'

_**A/N:**_ I wonder who's the woman? But first let me just say that I finally made a new story! I hope everyone likes this chapter even though it's a bit small. This story will probably contain about five or seven chapters until this story is completed. Sorry for the long wait everybody! I hope you don't mind the long waiting periods between updates and that you are still reading my stories. Also, if you like this chapter please review, and if you do review I will probably make a quicker update later, but it will be probably staying as small chapters as I update. So let's just say that if I get about_** 7 Reviews for this chapter and then I'll automatically update for the next chapter!  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Oh For The Love of Marvel

**Author:** InTheDark34

**Characters and Pairings: **Evan/Randy, and A.J. Lee.

**Rating:** Teen

**Word Count: **630**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Warnings: *SLASH***

**Beta: **Not betaed! All mistakes go to me!

**Summary: **Randy finds Evan and thinks he is cheating on him.

"That place was so AWESOME!" A.J. Lee exclaimed in happiness with her new acquaintance, Evan Bourne, as they both carried bags filled with their purchases to her hotel room. Both diva and wrestler had a great time together at the comic book store near the hotel. Both of them were surprised to find the other in such a location and there was an uncomfortable silence between them, but it went away as they instantly became friends for their love of comic books and action figures.

Evan laughed at the woman's perkiness as he nodded in agreement. "You're totally right A.J.. Also, if I was rich like Bruce Wayne, I would buy every comic book out there; wouldn't that be great!" The high-flyer said with glee.

A.J. giggled and nodded, "Totally!"

As both friends reached to A.J.'s hotel room door, the woman sighed as she and Evan finally dropped her load of stuff on the floor. "Thanks for helping carrying my stuff Evan" A.J. commented as she opened the door to her hotel room and moved her stuff inside with Evan's assistance.

"No problem A.J., besides I'm glad to help when ever I can." The high-flyer said with a smile. "Well, see you later A.J."

As Evan was about to leave, A.J. stopped him.

"Um... Evan?" The younger brunette asked, unusually shy at the moment, as she grabbed a hold on the door.

"Yeah A.J.?" Evan asked in concern. His eyebrows furrowed in question.

A.J. bit her bottom lip as she continued on, "Um, I-I was wondering if you like to-to, um, go out for a coffee next time?"

"You mean like a date?" Evan specified with wide eyes, as A.J. nodded in reply.

'I always hated this part...' The older brunette thought as he looked away with a quiet and sad sigh, 'but she needs to know the truth.' Evan sighed again as he looked back towards hopeful brown eyes.

"I'm sorry A.J., but I can't go out with you"

"Is it because you got RAW coming up?" A.J. questioned with a disappointed frown on her face.

"Uh, yes and no..." The male answered, while the female tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean Evan?"

"What I mean is," Evan swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued on what he was about to say, "that I'm gay A.J., I'm gay and in a relationship as well."

Evan closed his eyes as he finished his explanation, fearing the reaction from the woman when her eyes widened in shock from his coming out.

_**A/N:**_CLIFF HANGER! I wonder what would happen next? Anyway I would love to say thank you to all of my reviewers who reviewed on the 1st chapter, thanks a bunch! As like the first chapter 5 reviews or more I will update quickly later! Hope everyone is having a great time! :D


End file.
